


With a Bow On Top

by saltandbyrne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton and Tyler give Holland a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bow On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw_holidays fic exchange.

 

“Ok, open your eyes!”

 

Colton takes his hands off Holland's eyes, turning to the side so he can see how big her smile is. She's always so fucking beautiful when she smiles.

 

“Oh my god!” Holland claps a hand over her mouth and jumps up and down, high-pitched gleeful noises filling the bedroom. “He's got a bow!”

 

She turns to throw her arms around Colton and give him a quick, hot kiss on the lips before she bounces over to the bed. She stands by the headboard and looks down, clapping her hands like someone just gave her all the ponies. Colton smiles to himself as he thinks of all the possible “take a ride” jokes he could make.

 

“Come on, Hol,” Colton says, sliding behind her to wrap his arms around her perfect hour-glass waist, “aren't you gonna open your present?” He smirks down at their boyfriend and kisses the side of Holland's neck.

 

Tyler really could have been a porn star. That faint blush on his cheeks is such a bullshit act – he thrives on the attention. And he knows just how good he looks, ostentatiously straining his muscles with his hands tied to the headboard and finished off with a big red bow. There's a matching one covering his mouth while a third length of red ribbon wrapped around his hips ends in a huge, hastily-tied bow. Colton had been a little distracted when he'd tied that one.

 

Tyler's dick peeks out through the bow like it's spying on them. Colton notes with satisfaction that Tyler's still hard. His brown eyes are sparkling as Holland looks him over.

 

This had been Tyler's idea.

 

The feather-topped mattress dips slightly as Holland climbs onto the bed, hiking her dress up over her knees. It's a pretty dress, and Holland looks gorgeous in it. But Holland always looks gorgeous, and she has enough pretty dresses to last a lifetime, so Colton feels slightly less guilty that he's going to rip it off of her in about two seconds.

 

“It's perfect!” Holland coos, leaning down until her ruby-red lips brush up against the satin bow covering Tyler's mouth. “I always wanted a pony.” 

 

Tyler narrows his eyes in mock-indignation and bucks his hips off the bed. Holland arches an eyebrow and slowly runs a red fingernail down Tyler's chest. “What else are you hiding, hmm?” She pauses at one of his nipples, rolling it in between her thumb and forefinger as a grin spreads across her face. 

 

Colton comes up behind her, pulling aside her hair to nuzzle at the back of her neck. She smells so good, bright and fresh like some kind of rare flower that Colton probably couldn't even pronounce. He trails his fingertips up her arms, savoring the way she shivers into him. He slides one strap of her dress down, then the other, kissing each shoulder as it falls bare. 

 

Her dress slinks down to bunch at her knees, giving Colton's hands a whole new expanse of creamy skin to trace over. He unhooks her bra, tossing it aside and cupping her breasts from behind as she trails her nails across Tyler's chest. 

 

“I wrapped him up all pretty for you,” Colton whispers into her ear, sliding his thumbs across her nipples as she practically purrs for him. He releases them with a final squeeze, running one hand down her soft stomach to cup it over the mesh of her panties. “You didn't even open the best part.”

 

Keeping his hand over her mound, he takes his free hand and lays it over hers on Tyler's chest, running it down across the cleft in Tyler's abs until their fingertips tangle in the red bow obscuring his cock. Holland giggles and plucks at the ribbon, pulling apart Colton's messy bow. Colton can hear the catch in her throat as she tosses the ribbon aside and sees what _else_ Tyler's wrapped up in.

 

“Oh, Colton,” she moans, turning back to crush her lips to his as she traces her finger over the black leather cockring fitted snug against the base of Tyler's balls. “You are so naughty.” Tyler moans as she gets a grip on his cock and strokes him up, squeezing out a clear bead of precome. 

 

Colton's own cock leaks sympathetically, leaving a little wet spot on the back of Holland's panties to match the one forming under his fingers. He pushes the lacy material aside and runs a finger up her slit, too gently to part her lips, just enough to feel the slick heat of her. 

 

“He doesn't get to come until you say so,” Colton breathes into her ear, pressing his finger into her pussy and sliding it up to her clit as she moans. She's hot and wet and he needs to taste her.

 

“Wanna eat your pussy before you fuck him.” Colton sucks a mark onto the soft spot under her ear, circling his fingers over her clit as she nods. “Fuck, yes.”

 

He pulls her dress down her legs and tosses it on the floor, tugging her panties off as she lays down next to Tyler. He kisses her stomach and mouths at her hip bones as she unties the ribbon over Tyler's mouth. Colton lays his head on her hip and watches as Tyler turns to kiss her, feels her sigh as their tongues swirl together. 

 

He shifts up until he's in between Holland's legs, watching Holland's pink tongue slip out to run along Tyler's parted lips. People still asked Colton if he got jealous of Tyler, and Colton's response was always the same: when would he have time to get jealous when he gets to watch something so fucking hot?

 

Holland turns to look at him, her hazel eyes flashing as she puts her hand on the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss of his own. She tastes like cinnamon and sugar, the hint of Tyler still on her lips as she tickles the short hairs at the back of his neck. Colton smiles against her lips as he hears Tyler groan and pull against the ropes at his wrists.

 

“Don't worry, Tyler,” Holland murmurs, settling her head back down as she cups her small hand over Colton's cheek. “Colt'll take care of you, too.” She runs her hand down the side of Colton's neck as he leans down to kiss Tyler, who runs his tongue over Colton's teeth and cranes his neck up to chase after Colton's mouth as he pulls off. 

 

Tyler rolls his eyes like he's not exactly where he wants to be. He looks so fucking hot like this, muscles stretched taut, cock standing up proud and bobbing every time he moves. He's already got that desperate cant to his hips, like he's trying to get friction from the empty air. He'll be a mess by the time they're done with him.

 

Colton kisses his way down Holland's body, taking his time to suck on her nipples until they're standing up in pink little peaks. She moans and runs both hands through his hair, slowly pushing him down until he makes a few teasing nips at her thighs. Her skin is so soft, and her scent is stronger here, woodsy and warm and wet. She spreads her legs in invitation, her pussy glistening like a ripe peach. 

 

Colton might not be great at math, and he might be a little bit gay, but he knew he had one natural talent that far surpassed his Abercrombie-good-looks or his ridiculous abs. He could eat pussy like a fucking champ. Curling his tongue just so and sucking on her clit, he gets Holland off in an easy four minutes. He knows, he's timed it before.

 

She's still shuddering against his mouth as he turns his attentions to Tyler. His cock is deep red and so very hard. One brave little bead of precome has managed to show up to the party, so Colton rewards it with a slow swipe of his tongue across the head. He closes his lips around the head of Tyler's dick and slowly pushes down, taking him all the way to the base until his lips are flush with the strip of leather keeping Tyler from coming.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Holland mutters, pressing herself to Tyler's side as she watches Colton suck his cock. “He's so fucking hard, isn't he?” Colton hums affirmatively around Tyler's dick, which only makes him twitch his hips up more. 

 

He pulls off with a wet pop, watching Tyler's dick wave back at him as he trades places with Holland. She sinks down onto him slowly, rolling her hips and planting her hands on Tyler's chest. Tyler looks like he's seeing God or single-handedly synthesizing the best drugs on the planet. His eyes roll back into his head as he mouths a bunch of wordless nonsense, cords of his neck straining out. 

 

Colton watches the undulating roll of Holland's stomach as she rides him for all she's worth, arching her back until she's got a hand digging into Tyler's knee. She looks like a fucking goddess, and Colton can't think of anything but getting her off again.

 

He slips behind her, letting his hands linger on her hips for a moment. He wets his fingers in his mouth before sliding them down to her clit, pulling her lips apart with two fingers and stroking with his other hand. She comes with her arms wrapped around Colton's neck, her thighs clenched around Tyler. 

 

Tyler's cock is flushed deep red and shining with Holland's arousal when she collapses down next to him. Colton knows it's starting to hurt, but Tyler has a smile on his face like he's not feeling any pain. 

 

Holland has a huge grin of her own, eyes pupil-black and sparkling with mischief. She turns to her side and licks her lips, running her fingernail down Tyler's chest as she smirks at Colton with her signature bossy-face. It was going to be a long night.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Colton smiles and grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand. He is definitely making this an annual Christmas tradition.

 

The End


End file.
